1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an x-ray examination installation having an imaging system and a patient support system, both of which are adjustable in position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
X-ray installations are known wherein a patient being examined is supported on a table which is adjustable in two dimensions, and wherein the patient and the patient support table are surrounded by a C-arm, with opposite ends at which an x-ray source and an x-ray image intensifier are respectively mounted. Adjustment of the patient relative to the imaging system can be undertaken both by adjusting the position of the patient support table and by adjusting the position of the imaging system carried on the C-arm. The respective adjustments of these two systems are not coordinated with each other. This means that the alignment of the patient with respect to the imaging system must be accomplished by separate and individual adjustment of the position of the patient support table and of the imaging system.